Smoke Rings in the Dark
by Axel Lives
Summary: A one shot song fic to Smoke Rings in the Dark by Gary Allan. Mainly Havoc centric...well, entirely Havoc centric. HavocOC


This little songfic was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. The song just made me think of Havoc for some reason so I just stuck an OC in there and POOF! depressing one-shot songfic. The song is "Smoke Rings in the Dark" by Gary Allen, and yes it is a country song. Still, even if you don't like country, it's a great song. So, I hope you like this little thingy-majigger. Reviews are appreciated. I'd rather you not, but flame if you must.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters, or the song "Smoke Rings in the Dark". I do, however, own Trinity Nacht as well as various Fullmetal Alchemist paraphanelia.

_

* * *

Well I won't make you tell me  
What I've come to understand  
You're a certain kind of woman and  
I'm a different kind of man _

Jean Havoc looked up from the work in front of him to see a young woman walk into the office. Her soft chestnut hair fell just to her shoulders and she turned to look at him, her silver-blue eyes full of laughter. She only stood a little taller than Edward Elric...She smiled.

"Hi there." she said.

"Uh...hello?" Havoc said, feeling slightly confused.

Suddenly Roy came in, running a hand through his raven hair, looking irate and mumbling something about paperwork. He took a seat at his desk, noticed the woman and cleared his throat to get the attention of the rest of the others in the room.

"Listen up. This is Lieutenant-Colonel Trinity Nacht. She's been transferred here to Central and will be working with us. I expect you all to treat her with respect." Roy said before furiously scribbling over his paperwork.

There was the odd assortment of "Yes, sir."s and salutes before work continued as usual. Trinity turned back to Havoc, smile still evident.

"Sorry, looks like we got cut off. I'm Trinity, like he said." Trinity whispered.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant-Colonel." Havoc said.

"Please, just call me Trinity." she said, sweat-dropping.

"Alright...I'm Jean Havoc, then."

Jean Havoc...hmm. I think we'll be good friends Jean."

_I've tried to make you love me  
You're tried to find a spark  
Of the flame that burned  
And somehow turned  
To smoke rings in the dark_

"So...you doin' anything after work, Trin?" Havoc asked, leaning back in his chair.

It had been a few months. Trinity had settled in nicely; respected by her superiors and liked by her comrades. She grinned at him over the top of the stack of papers in front of her.

"No, I'm not. You?" she shot back.

"Well, I was thinking of going to dinner." he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Would you...uh...like to join me?"

"Oh...erm...I-I'd love to." she said, ducking behind the papers so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I'll pick you up then? At...8?" he said hopefully.

"A-Alright."

_The loneliness within me  
Takes a heavy toll  
'Cause it burns as slow as whiskey  
Through an empty aching soul  
The night is like a dagger  
Long and cold and sharp  
As I sit here on the front steps  
Blowing smoke rings in the dark_

Havoc sat on the front step of the dormitories outside. The snow fell softly, the cold wind biting at his skin through his thin military jacket. But he didn't feel the cold. Only the silence and the sight of softly falling snow flakes permeated his thoughts...

"She'll be back soon. I'm sure the mission's just running late because of the snow..." he reassured himself.

He inhaled on his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs a moment. Tilting his head up, he closed his eyes, felling the soft flakes brushing across his face. He blew out , slowly opening his eyes and watching the smoke rings drift slowly away...

_I know I must be going  
'Cause love's already gone  
And all I'm taking with me  
Are the pieces of my heart  
And all I'll leave are smoke rings in the dark..._

"I thought I'd find you here."

Havoc jumped slightly at the sound of a voice next to him. It was Roy, hands tucked into his black overcoat and a black scarf tied around his neck. The blond lieutenant gazed up at the raven haired alchemist in an almost confused manner.

"Freezing yourself waiting for her supposed to be some sort of proclamation of love?" Roy asked, his usual cocky smirk wavering slightly.

"Maybe." Havoc said with a smirk of his own, fighting to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Listen Hav--...Jean." Roy said looking uncomfortable. "There...there was an accident. On that mission. The plan didn't go as smoothly as we hoped and...she's in the hospital now. They're not sure if she'll make it."

Havoc stared at him.

"That's not funny man." he said.

"Jean, I'm sorry but--"

"I said that's not funny! Trin just wouldn't let herself get hurt like that, she just...dammit, why didn't you let me go with her Roy!" Havoc yelled.

Roy chose not to answer, merely stared evenly at Havoc. Havoc let his angry demeanor slip and tossed away his cigarette.

"Take me to where she is, Roy."

_The rain falls where it wants to  
Wind blows where it will  
Everything on earth goes somewhere  
But I swear we're standin' still_

Havoc was silent as he sat next to the hospital bed. Thoughts buzzed through his head until it became numb. It figured that the one time he found a girl that he genuinely cared for, she had to be taken away. He held one of her hand in his, studying the delicate pale skin and long slender fingers. Her eyes cracked open and she looked at him wearily, a ghost of her trademark smile on her lips.

"Jean..." she said in a raspy voice.

"Hey Trin. Roy told me about what happened...but you're gonna be fine. The doctors'll take real good care of you." Havoc said, his smile wavering slightly.

"Alright...when Roy talked to you..." she said.

"Yeah?"

"You were...blowing smoke rings in the dark...weren't you...?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was." he said with a true smile.

"Like you always do..."

"Like I always do."

"I always liked...watching you do that..." Trinity said with another slight smile.

_So I'm not going to wake you  
I'll go easy on your heart  
I'll just touch your face and drift away  
Like smoke rings in the dark_

Trinity's eyelids fluttered. The room suddenly became much dimmer, she was having a hard time keeping her grip on consciousness. Havoc looked at her, hoping she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"It's alright to sleep. You deserve a rest, Trin." he said.

She nodded, ever so slightly, letting her eyelids slowly slide shut. An intense calm settled over her suddenly.

"Jean...?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Trin?"

"I...I l-love you...Jean..." she stuttered.

"I love you too, Trin. I always will." he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

A smile graced her lips as her breathing gradually slowed and her grip slackened on his hand. He bowed his head, silent tears falling on her bed.

_I know I must be going  
'Cause loves already gone  
And all I'm taking with me  
Are the pieces of my heart  
All I'll leave are smoke rings in the dark_

Havoc stood in the Central cemetery, staring down at a small tomb stone. He spent a moment in silent thought, smiling at a few choice memories before laying the bouquet of flowers on the soft grass near it.

It quickly turned to dusk as he exited the graveyard, a cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled, holding the cigarette in his hands, then paused...before blowing a few smoke rings into the crisp night air...

_I know I must be going  
'Cause loves already gone  
And all I'm taking with me  
Are the pieces of my heart  
All I'll leave are smoke rings in the dark_

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it. Hoped you enjoyed it or something...R&R please!


End file.
